The Parent Trap
by isles15
Summary: My version of The Parent Trap, except it's Jibbs.
1. Lily and Milly

**This is my Jibbs version of The Parent Trap. I've seen the 1998 version of The Parent Trap and it's one of my favourite movies ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS because if I did then Jenny wouldn't be dead and she and Gibbs would be together, Ziva wouldn't have left or be dead and Tony wouldn't have left and he and Ziva would also be together.**

Lily

"Lil come on!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming Dad!" Lily Ann Gibbs shouted from her room as she finished getting dressed before grabbing her duffel bag and running downstairs.

"Dad, why can't I just spend Summer Vacation with you at NCIS? I'd rather be there than at Summer Camp with a ton of other kids I don't know" Lily moaned.

"Lily, you need friends your own age." Gibbs replied.

"I have friends though! Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee" she replied as she helped herself to some cereal.

"I said your own age!" Gibbs repeated.

"OK" Lily said while eating her cereal.

"Lily, you need to work on your manners. You're too much like your" Gibbs stopped.

Lily knew that he was going to say "Mom" but she didn't say the word because she knew that it pained him to talk about her Mom, who had left him when Lily was a week old.

"Dad, are you OK?" Lily asked, concerned about her Dad.

"Yeah I am. We have to leave in 5 minutes. Get your shoes on Lil" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir" Lily said.

"Don't call me sir Lily" Gibbs warned his daughter.

"Yes Dad" she replied before she went to put her shoes on.

Milly

"Milly. Milly honey. It's time to wake up. We have to leave soon so you need to get up" Jenny Shepard said as she opened her daughter's curtains. Milly Heather Shepard yawned before she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"OK Mom" she yawned.

"I'll be downstairs making your breakfast sweetie"

Jenny said before she kissed her daughter and went downstairs to make Milly's breakfast. Milly sighed as she looked around her room. There was at least 5 pictures of her and her Mom.

'I'll really miss Mom when I go to Summer Camp' she thought, before she got dressed and went downstairs to get her breakfast. Milly at down at the table and ate her cereal quietly.

"Mom, I'm not sure about going to camp" she admitted while putting her bowl and spoon into the dishwasher.

"Why not Milly?" Jenny asked.

"Because I'll miss you" Milly replied.

"Come here" Jenny said before she and Milly shared a hug.

"Honey, you'll have a great time, and you'll make lots of new friends. If you're lucky then your new friends might be in your new school." Jenny said.

"Thanks Mom" Milly said.

"No bother sweetie" Jenny replied.

"Oh no look at the time. Put your shoes on. We need to go" she added.

 **I sorted this chapter out. Sorry if you could not read it before! Hopefully you can read it now.**


	2. At Camp

**There might be some Tiva and possible McAbby as well but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everybody that faved this. Please review. Enjoy.**

 **PS- This chapter is continuing from the 1st one and I forgot to mention this in the 1st chapter but Jenny has just got the job of Director at NCIS.**

Lily

Lily and Gibbs got into Gibbs's truck and Gibbs put Lily's duffel bag into the trunk. Gibbs and Lily both got in the car and sat down. Gibbs put on his favourite CD: Country Album which he and Lily knew every song on it off by heart. They got to Spindrift Summer Camp.

"Bye Lil" Gibbs said as he and his daughter shared a hug.

"Bye Daddy" Lily whispered before Gibbs kissed her on her forehead. Lily got out of the car, got her duffel bag, waved goodbye to her Dad and went to Registration.

"Hi I'm Wendy. Can I get your name please?" The woman at Registration asked Lily.

"Lily Gibbs" she replied.

"OK Lily you're in Hut 2. Here's your timetable" Wendy said before she handed Lily a bit of paper before Lily went off to her hut. She opened the door. The walls were painted ivory white and the beds were made neatly with the pillows made of silk. The door then opened and a girl with long curly red hair tied half up half down came in the door and stood there, her jaw dropping. Lily's jaw dropped as well.

Milly

Milly put her shoes on, grabbed her duffel bag and she and Jenny went straight to their car. Milly put her duffel bag on one of the seats behind her before sitting down properly.

"You OK honey?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah fine" Milly replied.

"Sweetie you'll be OK. You can always call me if you need to talk to me, but I'm sure that you'll be having loads of fun with your friends at camp" Jenny told her daughter.

"Thanks Mom" Milly said. Then they got to Spindrift Summer Camp. Milly got her duffel bag from the seats behind her.

"Bye Mommy" Milly whispered while she and Jenny shared a hug.

"Bye honey" Jenny replied. Milly got out of the car, waved to her Mom and went to Registration. When she got there, there was another girl who had shoulder length red hair standing in front of her who was first in the queue.

"Hi I'm Wendy. Can I get your name please?" The woman that was doing the registration asked.

"Lily Gibbs" the girl said.

"OK Lily, you're in Hut 2 and here's your timetable" Wendy said before she handed Lily a piece of paper. Lily went off to her hut.

"Hi. I'm Milly Shepard" Milly said politely.

"Are you sure? Because the girl that was in front of you looked just like you. Same hair colour, same eyes." Wendy replied, obviously gobsmacked.

"Erm there must be some kind of mistake. My name's Milly, not Lily" Milly said.

"Anyway, what's your last name Milly?" Wendy asked.

"Shepard" Milly replied.

"You're in Hut 2 with Lily Gibbs and it's just you 2. Here's your timetable" Wendy said.

"Thanks" Milly said as she took her timetable before she ran to her hut. She opened the door and there stood a girl with shoulder length red hair. Milly's jaw dropped and so did the girl's.

Both

"You look just like me!" Lily and Milly chorused.


	3. Twin Sisters

**Hi! 3rd chapter already. This is the only story that I'm working on so please can you let me know if you have any other ideas for stories. Please review and enjoy.**

 **PS- Do any of you guys have Netflix or are planning to get it? If so then you _have_ to watch 'Hoovey'. It's based on a true story about this guy in college or high school (I'm not really sure) who plays basketball and he gets diagnosed with a brain tumour. It's really good, and if Jenny is one of your favourite NCIS characters and/or you're a Jibbs fan, then you will get a bit of a surprise. Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _Both_

 _You look just like me! Lily and Milly chorused._

Both

"Wait, that can't be right. I'm an only child!" Lily exclaimed as she had just thought of something.

"Weird. That's the same here" Milly replied.

"Right, one thing. I need your full name, age, birthday and the names of your Mom and Dad. I'll give you those details if you do too" Lily said.

"My name is Milly Heather Shepard, I'm 12, my birthday is on 26th June and my Mom is called Jennifer Shepard but she prefers Jenny." Milly replied.

"What? My birthday's on 26th June too!" Lily replied.

"Weird" Milly said, slightly confused.

"Anyway, what about your Dad?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. Mom left him when I was a week old. She says I have his icy blue eyes that sparkle with excitement just like his and I have his attitude. I know Mom regrets leaving my Dad more than anything because it pains her to talk about him and I know she still loves him." Milly replied.

"My name is Lily Ann Gibbs, I'm 12, my birthday's on 26th June and my Dad's called Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jethro to people close to him, Leroy to people even closer to him, Gibbs to people who know him that are acquaintances and some of his colleagues and Agent Gibbs to people that he meets on cases and Boss to his team." Lily said.

"Wow. What about your Mom?" Milly asked.

"Left my Dad when I was a week old so I'm not really sure about her. Dad says I have her fiery red hair and her attitude. I know Dad misses her like mad everyday and he feels like he should've went after her because like your Mom with your Dad, it pains him to talk about her and he still loves her." Lily said.

Lily

'At least I've made a new friend which will make Dad happy' Lily thought.

Milly

'I hope Lily's in my school because she's really nice' Milly thought.

Both

Then suddenly at the same time, Milly and Lily both went to a little pocket in their duffel bag and got a bit of paper each that looked like it had been teared right down the middle.

"What's that?" Lily asked the other redhead.

"A picture of my Dad. It's been ripped right down the middle. Probably one of their doings when they divorced. My Mom filed for divorce with my Dad and it was accepted, then she left him. What's that you have?" Milly asked.

"A picture of my Mom. It's been ripped right down the middle too. Maybe one of their doings when they divorced. My Mom, like your's, filed for divorce with my Dad and then left him." Lily replied.

"OK. On 3 we show them to each other. There could be a connection with these photos" Milly said.

"1" Lily said.

"2" Milly added.

"3" the 2 redheads chorused before they turned their pictures so the other person could see it.

"Jeepers. They fit together! This is a picture of our parents!" Milly cried.

"This is crazy. So if my Dad is your Dad, your Mom is my Mom and we were both born on June 26th" Lily said, before Milly cut her off.

"Then we're sisters!" Milly cried.

 **I sorted out the perspectives in this chapter. Sorry if you found that annoying!**


	4. Milly's Idea

**Chapter 4! Yay! Thanks to all the people that followed, faved and reviewed. You all deserve Cyber Abby hugs! I've started school again so I will not be able to update until late as I live in the Highlands of Scotland. I have a couple of 1 day holidays thrown in this term so I might be able to update then. Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 **PS- I got 2 requests to sort out my speech sentences and I sorted it out in this chapter and my other ones. Once again I am extremely sorry if you couldn't read it!**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Jeepers. They fit together! This is a picture of our parents!" Milly cried._

 _"This is crazy. So if my Dad is your Dad, your Mom is my Mom and we were both born on June 26th" Lily said before Milly cut her off._

 _"Then we're sisters!" Milly cried._

Both

"Wait what?" Lily replied in shock.

"Sisters. We're twin sisters" Milly replied.

"Woah. When I thought Summer Camp 24 hours ago I was thinking being bored without Dad and the team. No DiNozzo jokes or movie references, no computer games with McGee, no Ziva idioms, no Ducky telling stories of his life before he started working at NCIS and no drinking Caf-Pow with Abby. The last thing I was thinking finding out I'm not an only child" Lily said.

"Who are they?" The other redhead asked.

"Dad's team. Ducky's probably Dad's closest friend." Lily replied.

"I've had an amazing idea! I'm an absolute genius!" Milly suddenly said.

"What?" Lily asked her twin curiously.

"We should switch places" Milly said.

"Mils, are you nuts?" Lily asked. "Dad'll recognise you in an instant" she added.

"The thing is, we both have a ginger freckle on the side of our noses. Mine is on the left side and your's is on the right. They won't be able to tell us apart." Milly replied.

"Hopefully. Dad's a trained investigator" Lily corrected.

"Good point. Mom was until she left Dad to do Anti- Terrorist Ops. Does Dad have a Ziva David on his team?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, he does. I mentioned her about 1 minute ago. Why?" Lily asked.

"Ziva's one of Mom's closest friends and Mom talks about her a lot." Milly replied.

"Cool. Ziva's really nice and she looks out for me." Lily said.

"I just thought of something." Milly said.

"What?" Lily asked her sister.

"If we're going to switch places then we have to train the other to be just like ourself" Milly said.

"Good point" Lily said.

"OK, first we'll start off with the houses. I'll teach you where everything is in my new one, if you teach me where everything is in your's" Milly offered.

"Deal" Lily replied.

 **I sorted out the perspectives in this chapter too. Once again I am very sorry if you got annoyed!**


	5. Switching Places

**Hi! 5th chapter! YAY!** **As** **I said at the start of Chapter 4, I have school so I won't be able to update until late. Thank you to everybody that reviewed and thank you also to the people that asked me to sort out my dialogue. Even I find it easier to read! A** **nyway, on with this chapter.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"I've just thought of something" Milly said._

 _"What?" Lily asked her sister._

 _"If we're going to switch places then we have to train the other to be just like ourself" Milly said._

 _"Good point" Lily said._

 _"OK, first we'll start off with the houses. I'll teach you where everything is in my new one, if you teach me where everything is in your's" Milly offered._

 _"Deal" Lily replied._

Both

Lily and Milly spent any spare time they had for the rest of their time at Spindrift Summer Camp learning about each other. Then it was the last day of Summer Camp and they had to pack.

"I just thought of something" Milly admitted.

"What Mils?" Lily asked.

"Remember I said Mom had just got the job as Director?" Milly asked her sister.

"Yeah" Lily nodded her head.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem" Milly replied.

"What?" Lily asked, curious.

"Mom and Dad are going to meet each other in professional circumstances, not personal" Milly said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh no" Lily muttered.

Lily

'We're completely and utterly screwed' Lily thought.

Milly

'We're completely stuffed' Milly was thinking in her head.

Both

45 minutes later, it was time for Lily as 'Milly' and Milly as 'Lily' to go home. Lily to her Mom and Milly to her Dad.

"I'll see you soon. Remember you have my cell number if you need to tell me something to do with our parent trap or you just want to talk because I'll listen." Milly whispered in Lily's ear as they shared a hug.

"Same here sis" Lily replied.

The girls hugged one last time before they went their separate ways.

Lily

It wasn't long before Lily got to her Mom and Milly's new house. The outside was painted ivory white and the door was very light grey. A dark blue Nissan Juke was parked in the driveway. Jenny's security detail parked at the top of the driveway. Lily grabbed her duffel bag, said thank you to Jenny's security detail and went into the house.

"Mom? Mom?" Lily called as she shut the front door behind her.

"Milly?" Jenny replied, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Mommy!" Lily said, tears of joy pouring down her face as she ran up the stairs to her Mom.

"I missed you baby" Jenny said as they shared a big hug.

"I missed you more" Lily replied.

"It feels like it's been forever" Jenny admitted.

"You have no idea" Lily said silently.

"What do you want to do?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know" Lily said.

"We could watch a movie with popcorn?" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah! What movies do we have again?" 'Lily asked.

"We have Aladdin, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and some other Disney movies. We also have How The West Was Won, but I'm pretty sure you won't enjoy that. It was and probably still is your Dad's favorite movie" Jenny said while her eyes filled with tears.

"I need to go to the restroom" Jenny added before she went to the bathroom.

'Probably to cry' Lily thought sadly, because she knew how much her Mom missed her Dad.

'I wonder how Milly is' Lily thought.

Milly

Milly ran into her Dad's pickup truck. "Hey Dad" she said as she got on the front.

"Hey squirt" Gibbs replied before he and his daughter shared a hug.

"How was camp?" He added.

"Great. I made a new friend, and she lives in Georgetown" Milly replied.

"Did you miss me?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah" Milly replied.

It wasn't long before they got to Gibbs's Alexandria home. The outside was oak wood coloured with a red painted door. Milly grabbed her duffel bag and went inside into the lounge while Gibbs went into the kitchen.

"Do you want cereal Lil?" Gibbs called through from where he was.

"Yeah, sure" Milly replied.

"I'm going to put my duffel bag up to my room Dad" she added.

"OK" Gibbs said.

Milly ran up to Lily's room and dumped her duffel bag on the bed. Lily's room was painted sky blue and there was pictures of her, Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva and pictures of her and her Dad.

'Wow. Lily's room's amazing' Milly thought.

"Lil! Your cereal's ready!" Gibbs shouted from down the stairs.

"OK! Coming Dad!" Milly yelled before she ran down the stairs.

'I wonder how Lily is' she thought.

 **5th chapter done and dusted! It's just after 11:20 PM here in Scotland and I felt I had to finish this and get it posted. Please review. Thanks.**


	6. NCIS

**6th chapter! Thank you once again to everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed. You are all awesome! I had Monday off and I also have Thursday off, so I will try and update then and after school. On with this chapter.**

Lily

The next morning Lily was up at 7AM exactly. She grabbed her cell and called her sister.

"Hello?" Milly's voice filled Lily's ears, and Milly sounded pretty tired.

"Mils, it's Lily. How are you and Dad?" Lily asked.

"We're both awesome. How are you and Mom getting on?" Milly's voice asked.

"Great, we're both great. Are you going to NCIS today?" Lily said.

"Yeah we are. Why?" Milly replied.

"Mom and I are going. We need to get Dad up to her office" Lily replied.

"OK. Wear your blue flowy top because we have the same one and the darkest blue skinny jeans you have. Tie your hair into a highish ponytail plait" Milly said.

"OK. Did you go to NCIS yesterday?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Dad and I spent the rest of the day at his house." Milly replied.

"Cool. Listen, I better go. It's 7:05 and Mom starts work at half 7 so we have to go in early and I need to get ready. I'll see you later then?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Catch ya later Lil." Milly replied.

"See you later Mils" Lily said, before she hung up.

Lily got dressed and tied her hair just like Milly told her too. She grabbed a hoodie, put her cellphone in the pocket and ran downstairs where Jenny was waiting.

"Hey Mom" Lily said.

"Hey sweetie. You sleep OK?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. You making coffee?" Lily asked.

"Sure am. You want some Milly?" Jenny replied.

"Yes please Mom" Lily said before her phone buzzed.

She looked at her notifications.

It was a text from Milly saying:

'Dad and I are going to NCIS at 7:45AM. Meet me in the elevator around that time. Milly'.

Lily quickly typed back:

'OK. I'll meet you there. Lily'.

"Who's that you're messaging Milly?" Jenny asked as she sat down at the table with her and Lily's coffee.

"My friend Layla from camp. She lives in Alexandria" Lily replied.

"Awesome. Do you know if Layla's in your new school?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, she is" Lily said.

"That's cool. Go and get your shoes on sweetie, and we'll go" Jenny said.

"Yes Ma'am" Lily said.

"Don't call me Ma'am Milly" Jenny called as Lily went to the hall to get her shoes.

"Yes Mom" Lily replied.

Jenny smiled, but something just didn't seem right about her daughter.

Milly

Milly was fast asleep, until her cell rang.

"Hello?" Milly said sleepily.

"Mils, it's Lily. How are you and Dad?" Lily asked.

"We're both awesome. How are you and Mom getting on?" Milly yawned.

"Great, we're both great. Are you going to NCIS today?" Lily said.

"Yeah we are. Why?" Milly replied, suddenly feeling awake.

'I need coffee' she thought.

"Mom and I are going early. We need to get Dad up to her office ASAP" Lily replied.

"OK. Wear your blue flowy top because we have the same one and the darkest blue skinny jeans you have. Tie your hair into a highish ponytail plait" Milly said.

"OK. Did you go to NCIS yesterday?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Dad and I spent the rest of the day at his house." Milly replied.

"Cool. Listen, I better go. It's 7:05 and Mom starts work at half 7 so we have to go in early and I need to get ready. I'll see you later then?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Catch ya later Lil." Milly replied.

"See you later Mils" Lily said before Milly hung up.

Milly got dressed into the the things she told Lily to wear, tied her hair up as she told Lily to and shoved a hoodie on top. Milly ran downstairs to her Dad who was making cereal.

"Morning Lil" Gibbs said.

"Hey Dad" Milly replied.

"You want some cereal?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please" Milly said.

"OK. We're going to NCIS at 7:45AM instead. Is that alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Milly replied.

She grabbed her cell and quickly texted Lily saying:

'Dad and I are going to NCIS at 7:45AM. Meet me in the elevator around that time. Milly'.

About 5 seconds later Milly's cell buzzed. She turned it on and there was a text from Lily saying:

'OK. I'll meet you there. Lily'.

"Who's that you're texting Lil?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at the table with his and Milly's cereal.

"It's my friend Kayla from camp. She lives in Georgetown" Milly said.

"Cool. At least you've made a friend" Gibbs replied, but there was something different about his daughter he couldn't get.

Milly smiled to herself.

About 5 minutes later, Gibbs and Milly had finished their cereal, and they watched a little bit of TV, before heading to NCIS.

Lily

Jenny and Lily got into Jenny's work car.

"Morning Ma'am" the driver, Stanley, said.

"Good morning Stanley" Jenny replied.

"Milly this is Stanley, my driver. Stanley, this is my daughter, Milly" Jenny said.

"Nice to meet you Miss" Stanley said to Lily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Stanley" Lily replied.

It wasn't very long before they got to NCIS. Lily and Jenny went inside and into the elevator.

"You OK?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, fine" Lily replied.

The elevator doors opened, and in front of them and slightly to the right, was the bullpen where Lily had gone everyday for as long as she could remember. They walked through and sitting on Mossad Liason Ziva David's desk, was the one and only Senior Field Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and sitting on the chair was Ziva and they were flirting. It took Lily nearly all her might to stop herself from head slapping Tony, as she was meant to be Milly Heather Shepard, not Lily Ann Gibbs at that precise moment.

'Those 2 are going to be in trouble' Lily thought as she smirked to herself.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said as she got up from her desk and she and Jenny kissed both of the other's cheeks.

"Shalom Ziva" Jenny replied.

Milly

Gibbs and Milly got into Gibbs's car to go to NCIS.

"You excited about seeing everyone Lil?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, sure am Dad" Milly replied.

"Abby really more missed you Lil. I did too" Gibbs said before he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I missed you lots as well Dad" Milly said.

It wasn't long before they got to NCIS. They got into the elevator, and soon after the doors opened. Gibbs and Milly got out, and standing there was Gibbs's ex wife who he still loved very much, Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard, his other daughter, who he and Jenny both thought it was Milly Heather Shepard when actually, it was Lily Ann Gibbs.

"Hello Jen" Gibbs said, startling her a little bit.

Jenny turned around.

"Hello Jethro. Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit bull'?" Jenny replied with a slight smirk.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen" Gibbs said.

Lily then turned around and saw her sister. They shared a smile before Lily went over beside Milly.

"Wait, what the hell?" Gibbs asked as he had just realised what was going on.

 **6th chapter done! I will try my hardest to get the 7th chapter up A.S.A.P. I don't know who I want for the Meredith Blake character, or if I'm even going to do a Meredith Blake character because I have another idea so I might not need a Meredith Blake character if I use that idea. Anyway, if you have an idea for a Meredith Blake character then please let me know (review or PM). Thanks.**


	7. Everybody Finds Out

**Chapter 7! Thank you once again to everyone that has favourited, followed and reviewed. You are all fantastic! I am working on another story, so hopefully that will be up soon. On with this chapter anyway.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Lily then turned around and saw her sister. They shared a smile before Lily went over beside Milly._

 _"Wait, what the hell?" Gibbs asked as he had just realised what was going on._

Both

"Jethro, how about we go up to my office? You 2 stay here. Do not leave the bullpen. We will be down to get you soon" Jenny warned before she and Gibbs went upstairs to her office.

"Am I crazy, or are there 2 Lilys here?" Tony asked.

"You're not crazy DiNozzo. I'm Lily, and this is my twin sister, Milly" Lily said.

"Nice to meet you guys" Milly said.

"Likewise" Ziva replied.

"Anyway, what's the deal with Gibbs and the Director?" McGee asked.

"They're our parents. We met at camp, found out we were twins separated at birth when our parents divorced so we trained the other to be just like ourself so we could switch places. I went to Dad's as Lily and Lily went to Mom's as me" Milly said.

"Now we're in trouble I think" Lily added.

Milly then put her arm around Lily and Lily did the same to Milly.

"Er, yeah guys. You are" Tony nodded his head to the stairs which Gibbs and Jenny were coming down.

"Oh crap" the girls muttered at the same time.

"Just go girls. Tell your parents what you told us. The truth" Ziva said.

"We will Ziva" Milly replied.

"You 2. My office, now. The 4 of us need to talk" Jenny said.

The 4 of them then went upstairs to Jenny's office. When they got there Milly and Lily stood close together and Jenny and Gibbs stood about 6 centimetres away from each other.

"Oh my god Lily. I haven't seen you since you were a week old" Jenny said before she and Lily shared a hug.

"Same with me. Milly, you've grown so much" Gibbs said as he and Milly also shared a hug.

"Erm, the week old part isn't exactly true" Milly said.

"How do you mean Milly?" Jenny asked.

"The thing is, we met at camp as we were in the same hut. We found out we were twin sisters after we put that ripped picture back together and we decided to switch places. We spent the rest of the week teaching each other about everything we had and the people we knew" Lily said.

"Ever since we got home from camp, you have had your other daughter" Milly added.

Jenny and Gibbs both jawdropped.

"Can we go back downstairs now?" Lily asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Please" Milly pleaded.

"OK" Gibbs said.

"YAY!" Lily and Milly cried before they ran into the elevator.

"To the Lab of Abby!" Lily cried as she pressed the button for the floor of Abby's lab and then she and Milly burst into laughter.

It wasn't long before they got to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Lily called.

"Here Lily!" Abby ran out to where Milly and Lily were.

She immediately halted when she saw the twins.

"Oh my god! Lily, you have a twin?! Now we can have double the fun!" Abby squealed.

"Yes Abs, I have a twin, now calm down" Lily said.

"Milly Shepard" Milly said, knowing what was coming next. **(I'm sure you do too!)**

"Nice to meet you Milly" Abby said, before she embraced Milly in a giant bone crushing hug.

"So did you come down here so I could meet Milly, or is there something else?" Abby asked after she had finally let go of Milly.

"We need your help" Lily said.

"With what?" Abby asked.

So Milly and Lily told Abby what they had told everybody else.

"We are trying to get our parents back together, because they do love the other, but we know that they keep telling themselves that they don't. Every time they talk about the other, they always get upset" Milly added.

"So please can you help us?" Lily pleaded.

"I will" Abby said.

The girls shared smiles of triumph, before the 3 of them got down to their plan.

After 30 minutes, Tony, Ziva and McGee came down.

"Hi girls. You have been down here for so long. What have you been doing?" Ziva asked.

"Plotting to get Gibbs and the Director together" Abby said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" McGee asked.

"Of course it is McGoo! Why wouldn't it be?" Tony replied.

"We need extra help anyway. Where's Ducky?" Lily asked.

"Autopsy with the gremlin probably" Tony muttered.

"Who's the gremlin?" Milly asked.

Lily

'Oh crap. I forgot to tell Milly about Palmer's nickname' Lily thought before she headslapped herself.

Both

"Why'd you headslap yourself?" McGee asked.

"I forgot to tell Milly about Palmer's nickname" Lily admitted.

"Who's the gremlin?" Milly asked.

"Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant in Autopsy, gets called Autopsy Gremlin by Tony" Abby replied.

"You're lucky you didn't come to NCIS a day earlier, because if you did, Tony would've said Autopsy Gremlin at least once, and if he did, you wouldn't have known what it means, but luckily you do now" Lily said.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Jenny came out of it.

"Guys, we were just discussing if you 4" Gibbs pointed to his Senior Field Agent, the Mossad Liaison and the Science and Cyber geeks "wanted to come for dinner with Ducky, Jenny, the girls and I" Gibbs said.

Abby, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Milly and Lily all shared glances and smiled.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing" Lily replied innocently.

Milly noticed how their parents were standing so close, and she was itching to put her Dad's arm around her Mom's shoulder, but she didn't.

"Milly, I just realised, you haven't met Ducky" Lily said before she grabbed her twin's arm and pulled her into the elevator. Lily pressed the button for the floor with Autopsy on it.

"We need to tell Ducky as he's coming to dinner with us. Also, did you notice how Dad and Mom were standing so close?" Milly asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied.

"I was itching to put his arm around her shoulder. It took all my might not to do that" Milly said.

"I know! Anyway, Ducky might be able to help us get Mom and Dad back together as he knows both of them really well. Ducky was in Paris with them and he's Dad's closest friend. Ducky's kind of like a Grandfather to me. He'll be like that to you too, trust me" Lily said.

It wasn't long before the twins got on the floor that Autopsy was on, and Autopsy was just one door away.

The 2 girls went through the door to Autopsy.

"Ducky! Ducky!" Lily called out.

"I'm here my dear" Ducky replied from his desk before he looked up and saw Milly.

"Lily, is this who I think it is?" Ducky asked.

 **7th chapter done! 8th chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this week. Fingers crossed. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	8. Ducky

**8th chapter! Thanks again to everybody who has favourited, followed and reviewed. It means a lot. I have decided not to do a Meredith Blake character just to change the story a little bit but I have 2 ideas which I am going to use. Sorry to anybody that wanted a Meredith Blake character. Anyway, on with the story.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Lily, is this who I think it is?" Ducky asked._

Both

"How do you mean Ducky?" Lily replied.

"Is this your sister, Milly?" The ME said.

Lily and Milly's eyes both widened.

"You knew?" The twins chorused.

"I've known since your Mother was pregnant, as I was the person that both of them knew personally that was told first" Ducky told them.

The twins both jawdropped.

"You're joking!" They chorused.

"Your Father told me to keep it a secret from you, that's why I didn't tell you" Ducky replied.

The door then opened and in came Jenny and Gibbs.

"Hi girls" Gibbs said.

"Hey Mom, hi Dad" Milly replied, sort of innocently.

"What were you talking about?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Ducky was telling us about when his Mother left him on a bus" Lily replied.

Ducky had already told Lily the story before, and it was one of her favorites.

"Duck, can you keep an eye on these 2 please? Jen and I need to talk" Gibbs said.

Milly used her eyes to gesture to her sister that Gibbs and Jenny were standing close and Gibbs's right hand was twitching and Jenny's left hand was also twitching as if they wanted to hold hands with the other. Milly and Lily shared looks of happiness.

"OK, I will" Ducky replied.

Gibbs and Jenny then left the room.

"So what's this about?" Ducky asked.

"We met at camp, and then we decided to switch places so we taught the other to be just like ourself. I went to Dad's as Lily and she went to Mom's as me. Lily and I want to get our parents back together but we need help. Abby's already helping us and the Tony, Ziva and McGee are too although since you've known Mom and Dad the longest we thought you might be able to help us and give us some important information" Milly said.

"We've also figured out that Mom and Dad are still in love with each other because they always get upset when they talk about the other, they've been standing so close since we got here and they were almost holding hands when they were standing just there about a minute ago" Lily said as she pointed to the door.

"You are right about them still being in love with each other" Ducky said.

"What?" The 2 girls chorused.

"Your Mother left me a Voicemail message last week as I didn't pick up my phone. This will help you so you need to listen to it" Ducky said before he got out his cell and played the Voicemail message.

Jenny's voice came on immediately.

"Hi Ducky. It's Jenny Shepard. Milly is at Summer Camp and we just moved house. Also, if you haven't already heard, I am going to be the new NCIS Director. I know I am going to bump into Jethro no matter how hard I try. I still love him and I regret leaving him and Lily. Please call me back as soon as you get this" the voicemail then ended.

"Did you call Mom back?" Milly asked.

"I did, and I also need to tell you something else. Last week when you 2 were still at camp, Jethro and I were having a conversation down here. He said he regretted not going after your Mother and that he still loved her" Ducky said.

"Knew it!" The twins chorused.

Then the Autopsy doors opened again and McGee, Tony, Abby and Ziva all came in.

"Hi guys. Abby came up with a brilliant idea" Tony said with a slight smirk.

"What?" Lily asked.

"The bossman is up in the Director's office, so Abby thought that we should lock the door" McGee said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sounds great. Let's do it" Milly said before the 7 of them went up to Jenny's assistant Cynthia's office, which was right beside Jenny's office and bumped into Palmer on the way.

"Hi Palmer" Lily said.

"What?" Palmer replied, puzzled at the sight of Lily and Milly.

"We'll explain later. We have work to do" Abby told the Assistant ME.

Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Milly, Lily with Palmer following them went up to Cynthia's office.

"Is Gibbs in there?" McGee asked.

"No, he went back down to the bullpen with Director Shepard. Why?" Cynthia replied.

"We'll have to do it later" Tony said.

"Crud" the twins muttered in frustration.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"They're ex spouses Cynthia" Abby said.

"We're trying to get them together" Ziva piped up.

Jenny then came into the room.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Jenny asked.

 **8th chapter done! Next one's my favourite number, 9! Sorry that that one was so short and that there's been so many cliffhangers at the end of each chapter but I just love doing that. Please please please tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! 9th chapter already! Thanks again to everybody who has followed, favourited and reviewed. It means a lot to me. As I said in the last chapter, I have decided not to do a Meredith Blake character just to change the story a little bit, and I have 2 ideas which I will use instead of the Meredith Blake character. Sorry this took so long to put up, but the WiFi is being an absolute pain. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **PS: For those of you who don't know, Duccini's is a pizza restaurant in Washington DC.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Jenny asked._

Lily

'Oh oh. We're stuffed' Lily thought.

Milly

'We are completely and utterly screwed' Milly was thinking.

Both

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Jenny repeated.

"They were just saying hi to me, Director" Cynthia said.

The Mossad Assassin, Senior Field Agent, Computer Geek, Goth Forensic Scientist, Medical Examiner, ME assistant and the twins all shot Cynthia a look of thanks then Lily and Milly shared looks of relief.

"Let's go back to my lab guys" Abby said.

"Mr Palmer and I need to get back to Autopsy" Ducky said before he went back down to Autopsy and Palmer followed suit.

Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee and twins all ran back down to Abby's lab.

"We were so close!" The twins cried.

"I know!" Abby replied.

"We need to lure Gibbs up there somehow" Tony pointed out.

"Yeah well, can we do it later? I need to show Milly where our school is, where all the shops are and stuff like that" Lily replied.

"OK" Ziva told the twins.

"We need to ask Mom and Dad first though" Milly said before she dragged Lily upstairs to where their Mom's office was.

"Hey girls. Do you want to speak to your parents?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes please Cynthia. By the way, thank you for covering for us" Lily told Jenny's assistant politely.

"No bother. I'll let Jenny know you're here" Cynthia replied before she pressed a button on her office phone. "Director, your daughters would like to speak to you and Agent Gibbs" she said.

"Send them in Cynthia" Jenny's voice said.

"On you go" Cynthia told the twins.

"Thank you" Milly said before she went in and Lily followed suit.

The twins got in and closed the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I take Mils on a tour round this area? Just to show her all the shops and stuff. Please. We'll have our cellphones with us" Lily pleaded.

"OK. It's 10AM now. Be back by half 12 at the latest for lunch" Jenny told them.

"Yes Mom" they chorused before they went out.

Jenny and Gibbs

"I never thought that they'd meet. Which brings me to something." Gibbs said.

Jenny gave him a questioning look, and she hoped to God that he wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Why'd you leave?" Gibbs said.

"To improve my career, although I wish I didn't. Everyday I missed you, still do in fact. The first week after I left you I would cry myself to sleep. I love you Jethro. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I love you" Jenny said, her eyes filling with tears.

She tried to stop them pouring down, but one dropped down anyway.

"Hey, I love you too. I regretted not going after you. The things I have of you are half the photo which I gave to Lil, your engagement and wedding rings and the picture of you at that farmhouse in Serbia" Gibbs replied.

They took one step closer to each other, and before they knew it, their lips were crashing together.

Abby

Abby had been recording all the security footage from the Director's office, and when she heard what Jenny and Gibbs said to each other and when they kissed, she immediately called the girls.

Both

Lily and Milly were just outside Duccini's when Abby called Lily. Lily looked at the caller ID before she and Milly shared glances.

"Abby" Lily simply said.

"Answer it then Lil" Milly replied.

Lily pressed the green call button.

"Lily where are you?" Abby asked.

"Outside Duccini's. Why?" Lily replied.

"Get somewhere where nobody can hear you and put me on speaker" Abby's voice said.

"OK" Lily said before she and Milly went somewhere where they thought no one could hear them.

"OK go" Milly told the Goth Forensic Scientist over the phone.

"Your parents kissed!" Abby squealed.

Milly and Lily then squealed as well and hugged. A few guys then came up behind Milly, grabbed her and knocked Lily out.

"Lily! Milly!" Abby called.

 **Oooh! Cliffhanger! As I said, I just love doing that. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. A Mission In Paris

**Hey guys! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. It really means a lot. Sorry this took so long to update but I wanted to put the word count of this story to 10,000, also I have been really busy, I was on a school trip, we got a new WiFi router but it doesn't seem to be any better than the other one and I have been suffering from Writer's Block. I might do a prologue and even a sequel but I'm not sure so please tell me what you think. Thanks again. Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 **PS- The rating might go up to a T; also I mention in this chapter who is the oldest of the twins but it took a bit of a mental debate for me to decide.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"OK, go" Milly told the Goth Forensic Scientist over the phone._

 _"Your parents kissed!" Abby squealed._

 _Milly and Lily then squealed as well and hugged. A few guys then came up behind Milly, grabbed her and knocked Lily out._

 _"Lily! Milly!" Abby called._

Abby's Lab

"Lily! Milly!" Abby called again.

The Goth Forensic Scientist put a trace on the call before running up to Jenny's office where Gibbs and Jenny were sitting on the sofa; Gibbs had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just on the phone with Lily and Milly on Lily's cell and I heard a scream and someone falling to the ground. I just put a trace on the call before I came up here" Abby said breathlessly and the 3 of them then ran down to Abby's lab. The team saw them running.

"Where'd you think they're going?" Tony asked.

"Probably Abby's lab. Should we go?" McGee said.

"Yes, I think we should. Let's go" Ziva replied.

The team then followed on. Jenny, Gibbs and Abby got to Abby's lab.

"Abs, have you got the location of the call?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it's on a sidewalk near Duccini's" the Goth Forensic Scientist replied.

Tony, McGee and Ziva then came into Abby's lab just at that moment.

"Tony, Tim, with me. Ziver, you go with Jen up to her office. Abs, stay here. I'm going to call you and I want you to trace my cell and compare it to where Lily's is" Gibbs told his other 'kids'.

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva and Abby replied while Tony and McGee said "yes boss".

Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva then all left the room; Gibbs, McGee and Tony went to the parking lot to get their Dodge Charger SRT to find the girls, and Jenny and Ziva went to Jenny's office.

Jenny's Office

Jenny collapsed on her sofa and broke down in tears.

"Jen, it will be OK. Gibbs will find Lily and Milly. I have worked with him for 6 months now and he does his job very well although I guess you already know that" Ziva comforted her friend.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Jenny spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ziva" she said.

"For what?" Ziva asked.

"Not telling you I have daughters" Jenny replied.

"It's OK. Where was Milly when we were working together?" The Mossad Liason Officer asked.

"With my sister" Jenny replied.

The 2 then shared glances before they went down to Autopsy.

Team Gibbs Dodge Charger SRT

Gibbs was driving, Tony was in the passenger's seat and McGee was in the middle in the back. Even though Tony and McGee weren't very fond of Gibbs's driving, they didn't complain because they knew that both of his daughters meant the world to him. Gibbs dialled Abby's lab phone number. It rang a few times before Abby answered.

"Abby's lab" she said.

"Abs, it's Gibbs. Can you trace my cell and compare it to Lily's?" Gibbs asked.

"Doing that" Abby said before she typed a few keys and got Gibbs's cell traced.

"OK, Gibbs go left at the next junction, then go right..."

5 minutes later

"Abs, I'm at Duccini's. Where's Lily's cell?" Gibbs asked.

"The nearest sidewalk to the right" Abby said.

"Thanks Abs, I'll call you back" Gibbs replied before he hung up.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee got out of the car, found the sidewalk and went up it a little bit before they found Lily on the ground moaning and clutching her head. Gibbs crouched down.

"Lil, you OK?" He asked.

"My head hurts. Where's Milly?" Lily replied.

"Boss" Tony said.

There was a letter on the ground saying:

Dear Special Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard,

I have taken your daughter. Lily will be heartbroken and I know you will be too. Milly will suffer for what her parents did to my Anatoli.

You have 3 hours, and if you do not find Milly then she will die.

You know who I am.

Gibbs picked up the letter with a rubber glove, stood up and he muttered a single word.

"Svetslana"

That word was a person named Svetslana Chernitskaya who Jenny was sent to kill, but she didn't. Jenny confided in Gibbs that she let Svetslana go because she (Jenny) felt that she did not have the emotional capacity to kill somebody. Gibbs killed Svetslana's fiancé, Anatoli Zuchov.

"Lily, are you OK?" McGee asked the younger redhead sitting on the ground.

"My head hurts Tim" Lily replied.

McGee then helped her up.

"We need to get back. Jen's not going to take this very well and it'll be even worse if we don't tell her until later that Milly's been kidnapped" Gibbs said.

Autopsy (5 minutes previously)

Ziva and Jenny ran down the stairs to Autopsy. They went through the doors and there sat Ducky at his desk.

"Jennifer, Ziva, is everything alright?" Ducky asked as he looked at Jenny whose face was red from crying and the tear tracks were still there.

"The girls are missing Ducky. Gibbs, Tony and McGee are all looking for them" Ziva said.

"Oh dear" Ducky said.

"What happened?" the ME added.

"Jethro and I were continuing a conversation and then Lily and Milly came up asking if they could have a walk around DC. Jethro and I said yes as long as they were back by half 12 at the latest. They went out, then Jethro and I said how much we love and missed each other and then we kissed.

"2 days before I became Director when Tom and I had a video call meeting he mentioned a security camera in the office so I'm guessing Abby hacked into it, saw me and Jethro kissing, possibly even hearing what we said and that was probably what the call to the girls was about" Jenny said.

The door then opened again, and in came in Gibbs and Lily then Ziva nodded to Gibbs and went out to go back to the squad room.

"Mom!" Lily cried.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Where's your sister?" Jenny asked as she and Lily shared a hug.

"Jen, we need to talk" Gibbs told the older redhead.

"Haven't we talked enough today Jethro?" Jenny replied.

"This is important" Gibbs said.

Jenny's jade green eyes met Gibbs's icy blue ones when he was saying that, and she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ducky asked.

"How can you tell?" Jenny cried.

Ducky looked at Lily's nose as if he was about to say about the freckles on the twins's noses but Lily mouthed "no! No!" and shook her head.

"I just know" Ducky said and he winked at Lily.

Lily smiled to herself and then her Mom and Dad went out to the elevator.

Elevator

As soon as they got in, Gibbs hit the switch to stop the elevator.

"Milly's been kidnapped" he said simply with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh my god. By who?" Jenny asked as tears poured down her face.

"Svetslana" Gibbs replied.

"If I had killed her then she wouldn't have done this!" Jenny sobbed.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. Gibbs was the one that Jenny could always cry in front of, no matter what.

"Jen, you told me why you didn't kill her and I know that it's hard. We will find Milly, we will get Svetslana and nothing will stop us" Gibbs told Jenny.

Jenny nodded her head before she and Gibbs shared another hug and he kissed her on the forehead. Jenny didn't want to lose her daughter and Gibbs had already lost his child once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Lily

"Are you alright Lily?" Ducky asked because the younger redhead's eyes were filled with tears and she was staring into space.

"I don't know" Lily replied silently.

"Lily, your Father and the team will find Milly and they will get the person that did this. Meanwhile, I think we should go and see Anthony, Timothy, Abigail and Ziva because they will be most worried about you" Ducky said.

Lily and the ME shared a hug before they went up the stairs to go to the Squadroom to see Gibbs's other 'kids'.

Squadroom

McGee, Tony and Ziva were all sitting at their desks; Abby was standing up and they were talking.

"Did you know that Lily had a sister or that Jenny had a daughter? You know the Director" Tony said to Ziva.

"Jenny did not tell me either of those things. She only spoke of Gibbs without naming him" Ziva told the other 3.

"OK" Abby said.

"We need to focus on finding Milly" McGee told the other 3.

"Good point McGoo" Tony replied.

"The letter that Gibbs got is in my Lab so I'm going to go and check it for fingerprints. I'll let you know when I have something" Abby said before she bustled off to her Lab.

"Hey guys" a young female voice said.

The team's heads shot to McGee and DiNozzo's right and Ziva's left to where Ducky and Lily were standing.

"Shalom Lily, shalom Ducky. Are you alright Lily?" Ziva asked, concerned about the younger redhead.

Tears poured down Lily's face. Ziva went over to her and they shared a hug.

"I'm worried about Milly" Lily sobbed into Ziva's shoulder.

"Do not worry. We will find her" Ziva said soothingly as she rubbed Lily's back to help calm her down.

Then the elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Jenny walked out. They saw their older daughter crying into Ziva's shoulder and they knew exactly why she was crying: she wanted her sister back.

When Jenny and Gibbs got into the bullpen, Abby came into it too.

"I ran the fingerprints, they belong to a Svetslana Chernitskaya, a Russian assassin" Abby tapped one of the buttons on the plasma remote and a picture of a blonde haired woman on a Russian passport came on the screen.

"Jethro, I think we should tell them now" Jenny said.

"Tell us what?" Tony asked.

"The truth about Svetslana" Gibbs replied.

"When Jethro and I were in Paris in 1999, we had lots of assignments. One of them was to kill a Russian arms dealer, Anatoli Zuchov and his handler and fiancée, Svetslana Chernitskaya. Jethro killed Zuchov but I let Svetslana go. I just didn't have the emotional capacity at that time to kill anybody" Jenny told them as tears welled up in her eyes.

Gibbs put his arm around the older redhead and kissed her on the forehead to comfort her.

Then after McGee hit a few keys, he spoke.

"I might have something" he told them.

"What?" Lily asked, her blue filling up with hope so they shone like diamonds.

"Svetslana has a base here in DC. It's near the sidewalk that Abby had that phone call to Lily and Milly. It's on 1780 U Street NW, 2 blocks away from Duccini's" McGee told the others.

"OK, Lily do you..." Gibbs was cut off by Lily's cell ringing.

Lily immediately picked it up and saw that it was Milly's cell number.

"It's Milly" she said.

"Put it on speaker. McGee, trace the call. I'm going to call Fornell and get him to find Milly because she met him briefly" Gibbs said.

Lily answered it and put it on speaker while McGee started tracing the call.

"Lil! Help me! A woman called Svetslana Chernitskaya and a man named Viggo Drantyev kidnapped me! I managed to escape! I think that they were both Russian because they spoke it!" Milly said; she was sobbing.

McGee traced the call. It was the same sidewalk that Milly and Lily had taken the call from Abby in.

"Milly, Fornell's on his way there. He'll bring you back here" Gibbs said.

 **Everything in the next perspective (Milly's) and maybe some other perspectives too in Italics is Svetslana and that Viggo Drantyev guy speaking Russian.**

 **PS- For those of you who don't know, rule number 9 (Gibbs's) is never go anywhere without a knife.**

Milly

Milly woke up. She saw her phone and her face was hurting. Milly looked around and saw that she was tied to a chair so her fingers had rope burns. Then a woman with blonde hair and a man who had a rifle came into the room.

" _The girl looks just like her Mother, except the eyes which are her Father's_ " Svetslana said.

Milly understood what the woman was saying because Jenny had taught her (Milly) to speak fluently in it.

" _What will we do with her?_ " The man asked.

 _"Leave that to me Viggo. You wait outside. She might escape when I'm not looking."_ The woman told the man.

The man called Viggo then left the room to guard the door.

"Hello Miss Shepard. Or is it Miss Gibbs?" The woman asked Milly.

Milly stayed silent. The woman put her face so close to Milly's that their noses were nearly touching.

"I said, is it Milly or Lily?" The woman yelled.

"It's Milly Shepard" Milly replied.

Then, without a word, the woman punched Milly in the face so hard her nose bled.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman demanded.

"No, I don't" Milly replied, out of full honesty.

"Of course you don't. Your Mother was too foolish to tell you. My name is Svetslana Chernitskaya and in 1999 in Paris, your Mother and Father were sent to kill me and my fiancé, Anatoli Zuchov. Your Father killed my Anatoli but your Mother let me go out of the kindness of her heart. Now your Mother, Father, sister and anybody else who stands in my way will pay" Svetslana said with obvious bitterness in her voice.

"You won't be able to get them!" Milly cried.

Svetslana punched Milly in the face again. Milly spent a few moments trying to figure out how to get out of the chair.

'Of course! Rule 9! But I'll have to wait until Svetslana and that Viggo guy are both gone' Milly thought.

For about 15 minutes, Milly was looking for ways to get out. Then she found one; a secret passage which led up to the DC street. Milly then quickly grabbed her knife, took it out, cut the ropes, grabbed her cell then bolted.

 _"Viggo! She's getting away!"_ Svetslana yelled.

Milly ran up the passage into the DC street, sobbing as she was so shaken about what had happened that she collapsed on a park bench, crying. She immediately found Lily's cell number and called it.

"Lil! Help me! A woman called Svetslana Chernitskaya and a man named Viggo Drantyev kidnapped me! I managed to escape! I think that they were both Russian because they spoke it!" Milly sobbed.

"Milly, Fornell's on his way there. He'll bring you back here" Gibbs said.

 **Oooh! Another cliffhanger! I must say, but this cliffhanger isn't as much of a hang as the previous chapter and the ones before that. Thanks for reading this far though, and for favouriting, following and reviewing. It really means a lot. Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Svetslana Defeated

**Hi guys! This story is nearly done! I think this chapter and then 1 or 2 more then we'll be at the prologue! I have decided that I'm going to do a prologue but my mind is still undecided on the sequel so please tell me if you want a sequel or not (review or PM). Thank you for about the millionth time to everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed. As I said, you are all amazing! Anyway, on with this chapter.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Milly, Fornell's on his way. He'll bring you back here" Gibbs said._

Milly

"OK Daddy" Milly sobbed.

"Sweetheart, wait for Fornell. You'll be fine. I promise" Jenny told her.

After about 2 minutes of Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Lily trying to comfort her, finally Fornell pulled up with Special Agent Sacks.

"Fornell's here" Milly said, feeling slightly better.

"OK sweetie. We'll be in the bullpen when you get back" Jenny said.

"OK Mom" Milly replied before she hung up and got into Fornell's car.

"Hello Milly" Fornell said once she got in.

"Hi" Milly replied as she got tied in.

"Milly, this is Special Agent Sacks. Sacks, this is my ex-wife's other ex-husband's daughter, Milly" Fornell said.

Sacks didn't speak. He just nodded to Milly before facing the front again.

"Who was it that kidnapped me?" Milly asked.

"Svetslana Chernitskaya and one of her men, Viggo Drantyev. I don't know anything other than that so you're going to have to get your parents to fill you in on the story" Fornell told her.

Soon they were at NCIS. Milly said thank you to Fornell before she ran in and went upstairs to the bullpen.

 **For the French in this perspective, I used Google Translate (because I do speak French but not very much) so if I got it wrong then please let me know.**

Both

"Milly!" Lily cried as she ran to her twin sister.

"Lily!" Milly shouted in relief.

The 2 shared a hug.

"I was so worried about you" Lily mumbled.

"Mom!" Milly cried once they broke apart.

"Milly!" Jenny said as she ran to her daughter.

Then Milly had a hug from her Dad, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Tony and Ducky.

"How did you escape Mils?" Lily asked afterwards.

Milly pulled her knife out of her pocket.

"Gibbs rule number 9: never go anywhere without a knife. I cut through the ropes with it before bolting. Svetslana was furious" she replied.

"What I want to know is how Svetslana found you" Gibbs said.

"I don't know" Milly replied.

"Milly, you have a black eye. What happened?" Abby asked suddenly.

"Svetslana punched me so hard my nose bled" Milly said.

Jenny's hand covered her mouth. Then Gibbs's desk phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs" he said.

There was a man's voice speaking. Gibbs's eyes lit up.

"OK, I'll tell them" Gibbs said before he hung up.

"Tell us what Dad?" Lily asked.

"Fornell just called. There was a raid on Svetslana's base by the FBI. They killed her and all of her men, including Viggo Drantyev" Gibbs said.

"YAY!" Lily and Milly cried before they hugged.

Then everybody else hugged. Gibbs put his arm around Jenny's waist and she did the same to him.

"Je t'aime" Gibbs whispered in her ear. **(I love you)**

"Je t'aime aussi" Jenny replied. **(I love you too)**

Lily and Milly shared glances.

"Have you seen How The West Was Won?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Who hasn't seen that amazing movie?" Milly cried.

"What is How The West Was Won?" Ziva asked.

"It's a 1962 Western film, with John Wayne, Debbie Reynolds and James Stewart. Jethro and I watched it countless times when I was pregnant with the girls" Jenny replied.

"Wait, one second. DiNozzo, do you still have my DVD?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I do. One sec" Tony told her before he went over to his desk, opened it, grabbed a DVD box then he opened the DVD box.

"The DVD's still there" Tony said.

"OK. Can we watch it in MTAC?" Milly asked, practically pleading to her parents.

"I don't think there's any ops on in MTAC so I'll ask if we can use it" Jenny said.

Then all 9 of them went upstairs to MTAC. Jenny put her eye in the iris scanner.

"Wait out here. I'll come and get you" she told them.

After a few moments, Jenny went back out.

"It's only the techs that are here and I told them that they can go" Jenny told the others.

Gibbs went in at that moment then Ducky, then Lily and Milly, then Abby, then Ziva, then Tony and then McGee. The techs that were in MTAC, a female with a blonde bob, a male with brown hair and a Hispanic female went out as soon as the others had gone in and sat down. After the movie, Gibbs whispered something in Jenny's ear. She nodded her head.

"Tony, Ziver, Abs, Tim, Ducky, would you like to have dinner with Jethro, the girls and I tonight at 6?" Jenny asked.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee and Ducky all nodded their heads before they and the girls all shared excited looks.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing" the others chorused.

Lily glanced at her watch. It was 2 PM. They had 2 hours before they could leave, unless Jenny said otherwise.

"Right, the team and I have paperwork to do" Gibbs said before he pecked Jenny on the lips and he, Tony, McGee and Ziva all went out of the room leaving Ducky, Jenny, Abby and the twins behind.

"Would you like to come down to Autopsy my dears?" Ducky asked.

"Yes please Ducky" Jenny replied.

"Erm, thank you for the offer Ducky, but Lily and I are going to go down to Abby's Lab with her. Is that alright?" Milly asked.

"Yes of course it is" Ducky said.

Then he and Jenny went out of the room to go to Autopsy and Abby, Lily and Milly all went down to Abby's Lab.

As soon as they got down there, Abby locked the door.

"Why'd you do that?" Lily and Milly chorused.

"Because I don't want us to be overheard. We need a plan for tonight" Abby replied.

Lily and Milly thought for a moment.

"Paris!" Lily cried suddenly.

 **Another cliffhanger! I know, I am so evil! Still, as I've said, it is very fun to do. Thank you once again to the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed. You are all epic and it really means a lot.**


	12. Plan For Dinner and Pizza

**Hi guys! 12th chapter already! I can't believe it! Thank you for about the billionth time to everybody who has favourited, followed and reviewed. It means so much. The WiFi is getting slightly better but most of the time it is driving me around the twist. I watched Red on Friday and it was awesome. I would recommend it to anyone who likes action with a bit of romance.**

 **Disclaimer- I have forgotten to do this in every chapter since Chapter 12 so: I don't own NCIS because if I did, Jenny wouldn't be dead and she and Gibbs would 100% be together, Ziva wouldn't have left or be dead, T** **ony wouldn't have left and he and Ziva would 100% be together and Quinn wouldn't be leaving because she is awesome.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Lily and Milly thought for a moment._

 _"Paris!" Lily cried suddenly._

Both

"What?" Abby and Milly chorused, obviously both puzzled.

"Paris. We recreate the dinner scene where Mom and Dad had dinner when they were undercover as a married couple at Le Meurice **(the hotel Meurice)** although we better ask Ducky for some help. The one thing standing in our way though, is that Mom's probably still in Autopsy" Lily replied.

Milly thought for a moment, then mischief filled her face and she smirked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I've had a brilliant idea. We get Mom back up to her office then we lure Dad up and lock them in there" Milly said, still smirking.

"Awesome! We need to tell Cynthia though" Abby pointed out.

"Let's do that then" Lily replied.

Abby then unlocked her Lab door. Lily, Milly and Abby all got into the elevator and Lily pressed the floor number that Jenny's office, MTAC and some other places were on. When they got there, they snuck into Cynthia's office.

"Hi Cynthia. Is Mom in there?" Milly asked.

"No, I think she's still down in Autopsy. Why?" Cynthia replied.

Milly, Lily and Abby all told Cynthia the plan.

"OK. I'll call Gibbs just now. One moment" Cynthia said.

Cynthia dialled in the number for Gibbs's office phone and put it on speaker.

"Yeah Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, it's Cynthia. Director Shepard would like to see you in her office" Cynthia said with a very straight face.

Abby, Lily and Milly were all crouched in a corner and they all had their hands over their mouth to stop themselves from laughing.

"OK. Tell her I'll be up in a minute" Gibbs replied.

Cynthia then hung up.

"Now for the call to Jenny" Cynthia replied.

Cynthia put in the number for Jenny's cellphone and also put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jenny asked.

"Director, it's Cynthia. Agent Gibbs would like to see you in your office" Cynthia said, now having trouble keeping a straight face unlike the last time.

"OK. Tell him I'll be up soon" Jenny replied.

Cynthia then hung up and she, Lily, Milly and Abby all burst into laughter.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" Abby laughed.

"I know!" Lily giggled.

They all heard footsteps and Abby, Milly and Lily all immediately shut up and hid. The door opened. It was Gibbs.

"Jenny in there?" He asked.

"She's just gone to the restroom but she'll be back in a minute" Cynthia replied with a very straight face.

Abby, Milly and Lily smirked. Gibbs then went into Jenny's office. Then Jenny came in.

"Is Gibbs in there?" She asked.

"Yes" Cynthia replied, still with a straight face.

Jenny went through to her office and Milly ran to the door and locked it. Abby, Cynthia, Lily and Milly all high fived.

Inside Jenny's Office

"You wanted to see me?" Jenny and Gibbs both asked each other at the same time.

They then heard the door lock.

"Oh crap" Gibbs muttered.

"We've been locked in" Jenny replied.

Then they heard what sounded like people high fiving.

"They are in so much trouble" Gibbs said.

"They can't have done it alone" Jenny replied before she and Gibbs looked at each other and they both said what they were thinking out loud.

"Abby and Cynthia."

Both

"Right, we need to find Ducky, Tony, Ziva and McGee. We need to get back to Dad's as soon as possible to sort out dinner tonight" Milly said as she, Abby and Lily all walked out of Cynthia's office.

"The team's down there and Ducky will probably still be in Autopsy" Lily replied.

"I'll go down to Autopsy, get Ducky, bring him up to the bullpen and then we can tell him, Tony, Ziva and McGee what we've done and what the plan is" Abby replied.

"OK" the twins chorused.

Lily and Milly went into the bullpen and Abby went to Autopsy to get Ducky.

"Shalom you 2. Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

A cheeky grin filled each of Lily and Milly's faces.

"What have you 3 done?" McGee asked.

Then Abby and Ducky came into the bullpen.

"Right, for dinner tonight we're going to recreate Paris. We need time so Cynthia helped me, Lily and Abby lure Mom and Dad up to Mom's office and I locked them in" Milly said.

"Tim, could you please pull up the security footage from Mom's office?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily" McGee replied.

He then hit a few keys on his keyboard and in Gibbs and Jenny's office Gibbs and Jenny were sitting on the sofa, asleep. Jenny had her head on Gibbs's chest and he had his arm around her shoulders.

"Right let's go to Gibbs's house!" Abby said.

"We'll take 2 cars. Lily you go with Ziva and me, and Milly you go with Abby, McGee and Ducky" Tony said.

"OK" the twins chorused.

Soon they got to Gibbs's house. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Lily and Milly all went into the kitchen/dining room and prepared it for dinner that night. It took them half an hour.

"Now we need to get back. Lily, when you come home, DO NOT LET GIBBS IN THE KITCHEN. I repeat, DO NOT LET GIBBS IN THE KITCHEN" Tony said.

"Yes DiNozzo" Lily replied.

They all went back to NCIS; Ducky went back down to Autopsy and Abby, Lily and Milly all went up to Cynthia's office to unlock the door. Milly quickly unlocked it before she, Abby and Lily all bolted down the stairs to the bullpen.

"You unlock the door to the Director's office?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

Gibbs and Jenny then walked downstairs, holding hands and both looking slightly angry.

"Milly Heather Shepard and Lily Ann Gibbs, my office now!" Jenny raged.

Milly and Lily linked arms before following their parents up the stairs.

Milly

'This can't be good' Milly thought.

Lily

'We're in trouble' Lily was thinking.

Both

Soon they got into Jenny's office and Gibbs and Jenny were absolutely raging.

"Do either of you 2 care to explain why you locked us in here?" Gibbs raved.

"We were preparing" Lily started "for dinner tonight" Milly finished.

"Really?" Jenny asked, her anger calming down.

"Yes" the twins chorused before they went out of the room.

Jenny's Office

"They're hiding something but I don't really want to know what it is" Gibbs said, putting his arm around Jenny.

"Yeah. You're like me, you find it hard to stay angry at Lily and/or Milly for long" Jenny replied, putting her head on his shoulder.

Both

"What was that about?" Abby asked as soon as the twins came down the stairs.

"Mom and Dad asking us why we locked them in Mom's office" Lily replied.

"But I have to say, they are both very alike because they both find it hard to stay angry at their daughters for long" Milly smirked.

"Guys, it's 1PM and we still haven't had lunch" Abby pointed out.

"Can we get pizza from Duccini's?" Lily asked.

"We could do" McGee replied.

"All in favour for 16 inch pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese pizza" Tony said.

Abby, McGee, Ziva, Tony, Lily and Milly all put their hands up.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Milly asked.

"We'll go and ask them what they want from Duccini's. Tony, do you have the menu in your desk so I can bring it up to them?" Lily replied.

"Sure" Tony said before he went over to his desk, opened a drawer and got the menu out.

Tony handed it to Lily, before she and Milly went upstairs to her Mom's office.

"Hi girls. Are you alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes thank you Cynthia. We're just going to ask Mom and Dad what they want from Duccini's. Do you want anything?" Lily asked her Mom's assistant.

"No thank you girls. Thanks for the offer though. I'll get a sandwich from the break room" Cynthia replied before she pressed the button on her office phone and said "Director, your daughters are here to see you."

"Send them in Cynthia" Jenny's voice said.

"In you go girls" Cynthia said.

Lily and Milly smiled at Cynthia before the 2 of them went into Jenny's office.

"Hey, what's up?" Gibbs asked.

"The team, Abby and us are all getting a giant pizza to share between the 7 of us. Do you 2 want anything? Lily has the menu" Milly said.

Lily handed the menu to her Dad before he handed the menu to Jenny. Gibbs and Jenny then shared glances.

"We'll take a 12 inch Californian style. Here's the money" Jenny said as she handed the money to Lily.

"OK" Lily said before she ran downstairs with Milly.

"Milly, Lily do you want to come with me?" Tony asked.

"Sure" the girls replied.

 **Oooh! Another cliffhanger! Although if I do say so myself that is one of the most uncliffhangery cliffhangers ever. Thank you again for reading, reviewing and favouriting. You are all awesome!**


	13. Dinner That Night

**Hi guys! This story's nearly done! Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed once again. As I have said, you are all epic! Sorry this took so long to put up but school took over my life but now it's the Summer Holidays (YAY!) and I have been suffering from Writer's Block for like 2 weeks and it sucked but I started writing a story with a friend and it helped me get back into it. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **PS- Did Tom Morrow have a wife? I think he did but I can't remember. Anyway, I have decided he does.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS because if I did Jenny wouldn't be dead and she and Gibbs would be together, Tony wouldn't have left and Ziva wouldn't have left or be dead and they would totally be together and Quinn wouldn't be leaving because she is awesome.**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Milly, Lily do you want to come with me?" Tony asked._

 _"Sure" the girls replied._

Both

The girls went with Tony in his Ferrari to Duccini's to get the 2 pizzas, and they bumped into an old NCIS worker.

"Lily! Milly!" A man's voice said.

Tony, Lily and Milly all turned around, and the girls smiled.

"Tom!" They chorused.

Standing there was former NCIS Director Tom Morrow with his wife, Harriet.

"Hi Tom. Hi Harriet" the girls chorused.

"DiNozzo" Tom said as he and Tony shook hands.

"Tom" Tony replied.

"How are you?" Harriet asked.

"Awesome" the girls chorused.

"Good. How are your parents?" Tom asked.

"They're good" Milly piped up "and back together" Lily added.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yip" the twins chorused.

Tom then looked at his watch.

"We'd best be off. See you girls, DiNozzo" Tom replied before he and Harriet walked up another street.

"Bye Tom!" Lily, Milly and Tony all called.

"Right, let's get back" Tony said before he, Lily and Milly walked to Tony's car and they drove back to NCIS with the pizzas.

The 3 went into the elevator.

"We'll take this up to Mom and Dad" Milly said as the doors opened then they got out and the twins went to the stairs.

"Leave some for us!" Lily called to Tony as she and Milly went up the stairs.

"I will Lily!" Tony called as he put the pizza on his desk and he sat down.

Meanwhile Lily and Milly were halfway up the stairs.

"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad's faces at dinner tonight!" Milly smirked.

"I know!" Lily sniggered.

They got to Cynthia's office.

"Hi girls. I'll tell Jenny that you've got her pizza" Cynthia said.

"Thanks" the twins chorused.

"Director, Lily and Milly has the pizza for you and Agent Gibbs" Cynthia said as she pressed the button on her phone.

"Thank you Cynthia. Please send them in" Jenny's voice said through the intercom.

"In you go girls" Cynthia said.

"Thank you" the girls chorused.

"Should we tell them about how to tell us apart?" Milly asked as they went through the door.

"Leave it for a week and if they still can't at that time then we'll tell them then" Lily replied.

"Hey girls" Gibbs and Jenny both said as Lily shut the door.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad" the girls chorused.

Milly put the pizza box on the table and she, Lily, Jenny and Gibbs all shared a family hug.

Then Gibbs and Jenny took their pizza box onto the little table in her office, sat down, opened the box and started eating the pizza.

"We're going downstairs" Milly said "before the others eat all the pizza" Lily added.

Gibbs and Jenny nodded their heads. Lily and Milly then went out of the room and ran downstairs. Ziva, McGee and Abby were all standing around Tony's desk and Tony was sitting on his chair. When the twins got there they grabbed a big piece of pizza.

"Mmmm. Duccini's pizza is so good!" Milly said with a full mouthful.

"I know" Tony and Lily replied, also both with a full mouthful.

 _3 Hours Later_

Gibbs and Lily's

Gibbs came downstairs wearing black Marines hoodie and an old pair of jeans. Lily however was wearing a silk knee length 1 shoulder cobalt blue dress with navy pumps, her fiery red hair was tied in a French plait and she wore very little makeup.

"Dad, you can't wear that. Go back upstairs and get changed into a work top and a nice pair of jeans. Mom, Milly and the others will be here in about half an hour" Lily said.

Gibbs then went back upstairs to get changed again.

Jenny and Milly's

Jenny came downstairs wearing an grey NIS top that the man who had her heart gave her, a pair of old jeans and her hair was tied in a plait. She was surprised to see Milly wearing a sapphire blue silk strapless dress that went just below her knees and navy shoes with small heels with her hair tied in 2 Dutch plaits and wearing a full face of makeup.

"Mom, you can't wear that. Go and put on that green dress you bought before I went to camp, some nice heels and do something nice to your hair" Milly said.

Jenny shook her head at her daughter before going back upstairs to get changed.

Gibbs and Lily's

Gibbs got changed and combed his hair before he found something that was very important to him: Jenny's engagement ring. He picked up the box and flashbacked to when he proposed to her.

 **From now on, everything in Italics is them speaking in another language or it's a flashback.**

 _Flashback_

 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs fiddled with the small box in his pocket as he walked hand in hand with Jennifer Shepard. Suddenly it started chucking down rain so he and Jenny found shelter in an old bus stop. They both sat down and then Gibbs decided that it was time. He pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it and went down on one knee._

 _"I love you more than you could ever imagine so will you, Jennifer Shepard, marry me?" Gibbs asked._

 _Jenny's eyes filled with tears and speechless, she nodded her head._

 _Gibbs put the ring on her left ring finger and their lips crashed together._

 _End of Flashback_

Gibbs smiled. He loved Jenny and he loved his 2 daughters; he always had, he always would. He went downstairs to where Lily was sitting on the sofas with Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva and Ducky.

"Hi Dad" Lily said.

"Hey guys" Gibbs replied as he was just about to go into the kitchen, which was covered by red velvet curtains.

"Gibbs, where are you going?" Abby asked.

"To make the dinner" Gibbs replied.

"Boss, we have that covered. Sit down and relax" Tony said.

Then Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva and Lily all went into the kitchen.

Jenny and Milly's

Jenny got changed into her green silk halter dress that went to her ankles, a pair of 3 inch jade green heels, she put a few strands of hair one side into a few bobby pins and like Milly, put a full face of makeup on. Then a picture caught her eye. It was one of her, Gibbs, Lily and Milly after she had the twins. Gibbs had his arm wrapped around Jenny and he was holding Milly and Jenny had her head on his shoulder and she had Lily. She could tell because of the freckles on their noses.

'So there is a way to tell the girls apart. The freckles on their noses. Milly's is on the left and Lily's is on the right' Jenny thought.

They were both smiling brightly. Jenny remembered Ducky had came to visit them and he took the picture. Jenny then went downstairs to where Milly was waiting.

"Wow. You look really pretty Mom" Milly said.

"Thanks sweetheart. So do you" Jenny said as she kissed Milly on the forehead.

Then the 2 went out to Jenny's car and drove to Gibbs's house.

Gibbs and Lily's

The doorbell rang. Lily and Gibbs both went to get it because they knew who it was. Gibbs opened the door to reveal the woman he loved and his other daughter.

"Hey" Gibbs and Jenny both said at the same time to each other.

 **Chapter 13 done! Sorry for the cliffhanger and for any mistakes but it is nearly 11:15PM here in Scotland. Tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be able to update then but I will try and update as much as possible from now on as possible as, as said above, it is the Summer Holidays :-D. Thank you once again for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. It really does mean a lot.**


	14. The Ring

**Hi guys! This story is nearly done! Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed. You have come this far and I owe you one. You are all amazing!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter or The Hobbit.**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Hey" Gibbs and Jenny both said at the same time to each other._

Both

Milly then gave her sister a hug then her Dad and then Jenny gave Lily a hug then kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"You look really beautiful Jen" Gibbs told Jenny with one of his half smiles.

"Thanks. You look really good too" Jenny replied.

Gibbs's cheeks reddened. Jenny smirked to herself: she could still make Gibbs blush. Lily and Milly shared secret smiles.

"We will escort you to your dinner table" Lily announced as she and Milly linked arms and brought their parents through to their dining room.

As soon as they got there, Jenny's eyes filled with tears. The table was set for 2. It had an ivory lace tablecloth with candles and a bunch of ruby red roses in a clear vase while soft, romantic music played in the background.

"Oh my god. Did you guys do this?" She asked.

"Yep" Milly said "with some help from Duckman, Abby, Ziva, McGee and Tony" Lily added.

"Come here you 2" Jenny said with her arms open wide.

Lily and Milly then hugged their Mother and Gibbs just stood there and smiled. He was very proud of his daughters.

"Please sit down" Milly said once Jenny had let go of her and Lily and then the twins disappeared behind the ruby red velvet curtain.

Gibbs sat at the seat in front of the the window and Jenny sat at the seat nearest the basement.

"These guys have done a really good job. I'm very proud of the girls" Gibbs said as he stroked Jenny's knuckle with his finger.

"Yeah. Me too" Jenny replied.

Meanwhile, In The Kitchen

Lily and Ducky were cooking the steak while Tony and Ziva were getting ready to serve it.

"Where did you learn to cook steak Lily? That looks amazing" Abby said.

"Dad" Lily replied simply.

Milly, McGee, Ducky, Abby, Tony and Ziva all smiled. Soon the steaks were cooked so Lily and Ducky put them onto 2 plates with asparagus and frieze salad. Tony and Ziva got a plate each while Abby got a bucket full of ice and McGee got a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon wine. Abby and McGee went through with the wine and bucket. Abby placed the bucket of ice on the table and McGee put the wine in it before disappearing behind the red velvet curtain. Then Tony and Ziva came through with the steak.

"Steak au pave with frieze salad and asparagus" Ziva announced before she placed the plate she had in front of one of her closest friends and Tony placed his in front of the bossman.

"Thank you" Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva then went back through to the kitchen.

The Dining Room

"You do look beautiful tonight Jen" Gibbs said as he cut into his steak.

"I stand by what I said earlier; you look really good too" Jenny replied.

There was a moment of silence, before Jenny spoke up.

"I want to apologize Jethro, I know you think it's a sign of weakness but I really don't care. What I did to you, Lily and Milly was selfish and it pains me to even think about it" tears were threatening to come out of Jenny's eyes and she tried to stop them but one came out anyway.

Gibbs reached out; he put his hand on her neck and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"It's OK Jen. It's my fault because I should've come after you but I didn't. Lily's always been a good kid and Milly seems just as great and I can't wait to get to know her more. Although those 2 are double trouble" Gibbs replied.

Jenny laughed: their daughters really were double trouble. Gibbs took Jenny's hands, put them in his and they just looked into each other's eyes for a little while.

"I think our dinner's getting cold so we better eat it" Jenny said after about 5 minutes

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement. The 2 spent until the rest of the main course laughing and remembering old times. Then Abby and Ziva came through to get their plates. Ziva noticed that both her boss's and her closest friend's eyes were both shining with happiness. Ziva and Abby smiled as they collected Gibbs and Jenny's plates before they went back through to the kitchen.

The Kitchen

"Gibbs and Jenny are definitely getting closer" Ziva said.

"Yeah, they are" Abby replied.

"Who's going to take the tiramisu cake through to Mom and Dad?" Lily asked.

"You and I can Lil" Milly said.

Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva all nodded in agreement. Milly then grabbed the tiramisu cake and Lily got 2 spoons and they both went through to their parents' dining room to where Gibbs and Jenny were laughing.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" the twins chorused as Milly put the cake down in the middle of the table and Lily put the 2 spoons in it.

"Hey you 2" Gibbs said giving them both a hug.

"Girls, you 2, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee and Ducky have done a really good job" Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Mom" the girls replied before they went back through to the kitchen.

"Jethro, I need to go to the restroom" Jenny said.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Jenny went upstairs and went to the loo, before she found herself at the door of her old bedroom. She went inside, and in a frame on a shelf, was a picture of her and her soulmate on the Eiffel Tower. Ducky had taken the picture. Jenny smiled as she remembered that day in Paris.

 _Flashback_

 _Jennifer Shepard_ _and Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked hand in hand up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower while Donald Mallard wasn't far behind. Soon they got to the top._ "How _about I take a picture?" Ducky offered_.

Jenny _and Gibbs nodded their heads in agreement. Gibbs stood behind Jenny and put his hands across her stomach. Jenny put her hands on top of Gibbs's and they both smiled brightly_.

 _End of_ _Flashback_

Jenny looked around a little bit, and then she saw a small black velvet box. She picked it up then she opened it, and found her engagement ring inside. Jenny took the ring out and tried it on; it still fitted like a glove. She put it back in the box and went back downstairs.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked when she came in.

"Yeah, fine" Jenny replied as she sat down.

Jenny and Gibbs then started on the tiramisu cake and went over old times again. After, 4 hours, at 10:15PM, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky all went back home.

"I should go" Jenny said.

"Please stay" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I have to get up at about quarter past 5 in the morning tomorrow to go to work as I want to be there at 6. I'll see you there. Is it OK if I leave Milly with you?" Jenny said.

Gibbs nodded, before he and Jenny then shared a long and passionate kiss. Lily and Milly ran through to say goodbye to their Mother. Jenny hugged both of the girls before all 4 of them had a big family hug. Jenny then kissed Gibbs on the cheek and hugged both her daughters before she went to her car. She drove back to her Georgetown house, got changed into her lilac silk nightdress and a white bedrobe and sorted through some files before she went to sleep.

Gibbs's House, Same Time

Gibbs had gotten changed into the clothes he was wearing before Lily told him to get changed and then he went down to the basement to work on his boat and fell asleep under it. He had found a spare mattress, duvet and pillow for Milly to sleep on and Milly had borrowed a pair of Lily's pyjamas.

"Mom and Dad are in love. It's so obvious" Milly said to Lily as she read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the 3rd time.

"I know" Lily replied as she read The Hobbit for the 5th time.

"Do you think they'll get married again?" Milly asked.

"I don't know to be honest. They might do" Lily said.

"I hope they do. It would be nice" Milly replied.

The girls stopped reading 20 minutes later and both went straight to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

7:30AM, Next Day, Still At Gibbs's House

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been up since 6. He was fiddling with a small black box in his pocket **(I'm sure you know what that is!)** as he was very nervous about today. He made himself a bowl of cereal while he waited for the girls to get up.

Lily's Room

Lily had been up since 7AM, and she'd been reading. Then Milly woke up.

"What time is it Lil?" Milly yawned.

"7:30. Took ya long enough. We'd better hurry up and get dressed. Dad'll want to be at NCIS by 8" Lily replied.

"OK" Milly replied, feeling a little more awake.

Lily and Milly got dressed: Lily into an Imperial blue v-neck top, black jeans and a pair of black Converse high tops, Milly into a French blue crew top, black skinny jeans and a pair of navy blue pumps. Lily tied her hair into a high ponytail and Milly put her's into 2 French plaits. They then ran downstairs, to where Gibbs was waiting at the table. The twins noticed he looked nervous.

"Morning Dad. You alright?" Lily asked.

"You seem nervous" Milly said.

"Morning you 2. I'm fine" Gibbs replied.

"OK" Lily replied. "Cereal, Milly?"

"Yes please" Milly replied.

Lily made 2 bowls of cereal: one for her, and one for Milly. She poured the milk in, grabbed 2 spoons and passed a bowl and spoon to Milly and they both tucked in. Half an hour later they were ready to go, and Gibbs was more nervous than ever.

"Dad, are you sure you're OK?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lil. I'm fine" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs, Lily and Milly got into Gibbs's truck, and they drove to Gibbs's normal coffee shop. At the till was a man with red hair and glasses.

"What can I get you today Agent Gibbs?" The man asked.

"2 black coffees and 2 with cream and sugar" Gibbs replied.

"That's $10.80" the man replied.

Gibbs payed the man and he, Lily and Milly went back outside to his truck. They drove to NCIS and when they got there, Gibbs went straight up to Jenny's office. Today, Jenny was wearing an emerald green skirt suit and her signature heels with very little makeup. Her hair was down with a natural curl.

"Hey. I brought you coffee" Gibbs said.

"Thanks" Jenny replied.

Jenny kissed Gibbs on the cheek and then Gibbs went down on 1 knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. Jenny gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jen, I've loved you since the day I first met you and everyday after that. I love you and our girls more than anything in the world so will you, Jennifer Shepard, become my wife again?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny was speechless, so she just nodded her head. Gibbs put the ring on her finger and then they shared a long and passionate kiss. The 2 went downstairs, smiling and hand in hand to talk to Milly, Lily, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Tony and Ducky. Lily spotted them coming down the stairs.

"Guys, there's Mom and Dad" she said.

"They look very happy" Abby said.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Gibbs said.

Lily and Milly grasped hands.

"We're engaged" Jenny told them.

"Oh my god!" Lily and Milly squealed as they hugged.

Then everybody hugged everybody and Lily and Milly just smiled. Their parent trap had worked.

 **Just the prologue to go next! Thank you to everybody who has come this far by reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. It really really does mean a lot. Thank you so much. Xxxxxooooo**


	15. Epilogue

**Hi guys! Last chapter! :-( The amount of people who have supported this story by reading, reviewing, favouriting and following is amazing. You all deserve Cyber Abby hugs. Whether you started reading on the 1st day or yesterday, it really does mean a lot to me. Thank you so much. On with the last chapter.**

 **PS- Some of the things might be wrong because obviously I've never been married and the last time I went to a wedding was about 6 years ago. Please let me know if anything is wrong.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS.**

"What do you think?" Lily asked her Mom, Ziva and Abby as she came out of the dressing room wearing an Azure blue 1 shoulder knee length silk dress with navy pumps, one side of her natural curly hair in bobby pins and very little makeup.

She had a bouquet of ruby red roses wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

"Beautiful" Jenny said.

Then Milly came out with her hair in a half up half down style with a French plait at the top, a Cobalt blue ankle length strapless dress, Navy 1 inch heels and wearing a full face of makeup. She also had ruby red roses wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

"Wow! You guys look really pretty!" Abby said.

Abby was wearing a Cadmium red silk ankle length strapless dress with her usual platforms, signature bunches and a full face of makeup with red lipstick. She had Garnet red roses wrapped in a black ribbon.

"You too. Wow Ziva!" Milly said.

Ziva was wearing a Dark Pastel green one shoulder dress, some Emerald green small heels, very little makeup and her hair was down in its natural curl. She had Garnet red roses wrapped in an Emerald green ribbon.

Jenny then went through to get changed.

She came back with an Ivory white strapless dress that went down to the ground, white silk high heels, one side of her curly fiery red hair in bobby pins like Lily's and a full face of makeup.

Abby, Lily and Milly all jaw dropped while Ziva said "wow Jen." Jenny smiled. Then they heard a car.

"That'll be Stanley" Jenny said.

Ducky then came in. He was wearing a tuxedo. Since Jenny's Father had passed away, Jenny had asked Ducky to give her away. At her and Gibbs's first wedding, Ducky was the witness.

"You all look beautiful" Ducky said.

"Thank you" Lily, Milly, Abby and Ziva all said.

They got into the car.

"Mils, are you going to change your name?" Lily asked.

"If I do, it'll be Shepard-Gibbs. Why?" Milly said.

"I might change my name to Shepard-Gibbs too. What about you Mom? Are you going to change your name to Shepard-Gibbs too or are you just going to stay Jenny Shepard?" Lily asked.

"I'll change my name to Shepard-Gibbs but anyone who is too used to calling me Director Shepard can keep calling me Director Shepard" Jenny replied.

"This is so exciting!" Abby squealed.

"I am so happy that you are getting married Jenny" Ziva said.

"I am with Ziva, Jennifer" Ducky said.

Soon, they got to the church. Jenny took Ducky's arm and Lily, Milly, Abby and Ziva followed behind. Lily and Milly linked arms as they went in the church. The doors opened. The 6 of them went in. Gibbs, Tony and McGee were at the top of the aisle as Tony was the best man and McGee was the ring bearer. Sitting in the seats were Jackson Gibbs, Tom and Harriet, Fornell and some other people the twins didn't know. They got to the top of the aisle. The vicar started.

"We are gathered here today to unite 2 people in holy matrimony. Is anyone against uniting them?" He started.

No-one answered.

"Jethro take Jenny's hands" The vicar told Gibbs.

Gibbs took Jenny's hands.

"Jenny, repeat after me. I, Jennifer Shepard, has loved you since the day I first met you" the vicar said.

"I, Jennifer Shepard, has loved you since the day I first met you" Jenny repeated.

"You and Lily and Milly mean everything to me" the vicar said.

"You and Lily and Milly mean everything to me" Jenny said.

"I promise that I will always be there for you in sickness and in health" the vicar said.

"I promise that I will always be there for you in sickness and in health" Jenny repeated.

"I will never let you go again and I will love you forever and always" the vicar said.

"I will never let you go again and I will love you forever and always" Jenny repeated.

"Jethro, repeat after me. I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, has loved you since the day I first met you" the vicar said.

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, has loved you since the day I first met you" Gibbs repeated.

"You and Lily and Milly mean everything to me" the vicar said.

"You and Lily and Milly mean everything to me" Gibbs said.

"I promise that I will always be there for you in sickness and in health" the vicar said.

"I promise that I will always be there for you in sickness and in health" Gibbs repeated.

"I will never let you go again and I will love you forever and always" the vicar said.

"I will never let you go again and I will love you forever and always" Gibbs repeated.

"The rings please" the vicar said.

McGee gave the vicar the rings and the vicar gave a skinny silver one to Gibbs and a fat gold one to Jenny. Gibbs put the skinny silver one on Jenny's left ring finger and she put the fat gold one on Gibbs's left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar said.

Gibbs and Jenny shared a short but sweet kiss and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand; Lily and Milly followed behind, linking arms, Tony and Ziva behind the twins and Abby and McGee behind Tony and Ziva and they linked arms too. Lily and Milly were talking about how they met and how they got their parents back together.

 ** _THE END_**

 **This story** **has gone really far and the people that gave me advice have really helped me become a better FanFiction writer so I owe you all. Thank you seriously to everyone who has followed, favourited, read and reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me.**

 **PS- Sorry I called this a prologue. I am an absolute idiot!**


End file.
